Contraste
by RinAinsworth
Summary: Levi es un hombre que perdió su fe por la humanidad y ya no tienes razones para seguir intentando vivir. Eren, un adolescente que tiene muchas expectativas para su vida pero tiene sus días contados se ha propuesto enseñarle el otro lado de la vida. Y ser opuestos les dejó una lección: no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y que no todo tiene que ser blanco o negro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

_"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."_

—Oscar Wilde.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía diez años —o quizá más. No es como si me importara realmente la edad que tenía en ese momento— una amiga de quien en ese momento todavía se hacía llamar padre —dejó bien claro que un hijo homosexual era la peor desgracia para un padre. Criar a un mocoso para que luego confiese su atracción hacia los hombres. Eso no era aceptable. 'Tú no eres mi hijo, Levi. Sólo vete, estás a un año de la mayoría de edad. Puedes vivir por tu cuenta.'— me dijo que en la vida la gente de buen corazón suele irse más rápido de nuestras vidas porque los que seguimos viviendo hasta tener más arrugas y enfermedades que dinero somos lo suficientemente diablos para romperlos. Y con nuestras malas intenciones no meremos a esas personas.

En ese momento ella intentaba explicarme por qué mi madre ya no despertaba y estaba siendo cubierta con tierra.

Y ahora intento explicarme qué hice en el pasado para tener que conocer a ese chico de cansados pero vivos ojos. Aquel que con un montón de problemas encima pudo romper mis barreras y enseñarme todo ese lado que la vida siempre me negó antes.

Sigo inseguro sobre si buscar una explicación es correcto o no. No estoy seguro si es para agradecer lo que sea que hice en ese momento o para evitar hacerlo...

* * *

Comparado con otros días del Invierno de Agosto, este día parecía menos frío que los anteriores. En ese momento no lo admití, pero luego supe que ese día no era distinto a otros. Ningún día es distinto al otro. Sigue amaneciendo a la misma hora —quizá unos cuantos minutos de diferencia—, el Sol sigue saliendo por el este y ocultándose en el oeste dando paso a un cielo oscuro y cargado.

Pero ese día que sentí diferente a otros y menos frío fue especial. Especial y en un futuro doloroso. Malditamente doloroso. Malditamente injusto. Tanto para él, tanto para mí. Injusto, doloroso y especial.

El amor es dolor. Y el dolor es especial. Y todo lo especial vive con amor.

Desde un comienzo la presencia del adolescente castaño llamó mi atención. En un primer momento no fue que él llamara mi atención por su apariencia. No pensé "¡qué chico tan lindo! Quiero besar sus labios." Al contrario, cuando giré mi cabeza para mirar su rostro y su cuerpo sentado junto al mío en una banca del parque sólo pude pensar en su apariencia tan extraña.

Miré desde sus ojos fijos en como unos perros jugaban con su dueño. Pasé a notar sus labios un poco secos y a su abrigado pecho. Una bufanda azul de lana protegía ese cuello que pronto llegaría a conocer con mis labios.

En ese momento mi mirada estuvo más tiempo en su mano descansada sobre su pierna. Un mancha casi morada cubría parte de su mano, donde pasaban sus venas. Quedé mirando y noté que eran los recuerdos que se graban en la piel después de ser inyectada constantemente.

Cuando estoy en la calle me fijo en las personas que están a mi alrededor. Puedo parecer el tipo desinteresado que está molesto con todos y no le interesa nada, pero la verdad es que nunca ha sido así. Y ahora tenía un ligero interés en saber sobre él.

No miré hacia otro lado cuando sus ojos curiosos conectaron con los míos. Me gusta el contacto visual con la gente. Aunque a ellas no les gusta tener contacto visual conmigo debido a que mi mirada puede espantar demonios. Me pregunto si ellos algunas vez se han detenido a preguntar qué en esta maldita vida causó que mis ojos siempre fueran indiferentes y fríos. No nací con una mirada aburrida y asesina. El mundo se encargó de hacerla crecer y yo consentí para que así fuera.

— ¿Hola?

Su voz. Su juvenil voz llegó a mis oídos y pude sentir que algo fuera de este mundo hablaba para mí.

Ahora que lo pienso, sentir eso fue idiota. Todos somos humanos o monstruos. Y los monstruos no suelen tener tan dulce voz pero si tan suave y gentil rostro, como él. Pero en esos momentos él no era un monstruo, todavía.

Respondí a sus palabras con un movimiento de mi mano. Si hubiera sido otra persona, tan solo frunciría el ceño y los espantaría con mis ojos que nunca he logrado querer porque no tienen sentimiento y no pueden expresar nada -poco después descubriría que podían contar una historia y que el problema era la gente que no se detenía a leer-.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. Sentí su incomodidad en un primer momento por tener a un extraño con la mirada fija en ti. Sin embargo, no me importó. Quería seguir posando mis ojos sobre él y descubrir que lo hacía resaltar del resto.

No era amor a primera vista. Cosas como esas no existen. No lo llegué a querer tanto en dos segundos ni dos horas ni dos días. Lo que yo sentía en ese momento era interés en una persona que parecía tener una soga en su cuello y que aun así seguía contento con su vida.

Yo estaba viendo mi imagen opuesta.

No.

Yo estaba viendo quien me enseñaría a sonreír y a llorar por igual.

Yo estaba viendo quien me arrastraría a un mundo del cual huí desde pequeño y me arrastraría con su mejor ingrediente de doble efecto: amor.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunté esperando que él no se cohibiera o asustada por mi repentina pregunta. A nadie le gusta que un desconocido pregunte por tu nombre.

—Eren —respondió él simplemente, sin ningún tipo de miedo o vergüenza. Incluso me atrevo a decir que la pregunta quitó la incomodidad que él estaba sintiendo. — ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— ¿Sólo Eren? ¿Sin apellidos? —más que una pregunta era una burla. Quería saber todo él. —Levi. Sin padres. Sólo Levi —respondí y agregué antes de que él pudiera responder con la misma pregunta.

Eren asintió y no preguntó por mis padres. También me dijo que su apellido era 'Yeager' y que si cambiabas unas letras, en alemán significaba cazador. Así que le gustaba bromear haciéndose pasar por un cazador cuando estaba con amigos.

Y yo iba a ser su presa al tiempo después. Con su personalidad y su apariencia atravesó la muralla que me separaba del resto para cazar mi corazón, guardarlo en una jaula y llevárselo con él para siempre.

Si alguien en ese momento me hubiera dicho que él sería mi _Jäger_ —busqué la palabra cuando llegué a casa—, entonces yo no hubiera seguido la conversación y, una vez más, habría arrancado de las pocas personas —cosas, hechos, posibilidades— buenas e importantes que la vida me ofrece.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que esta es una de las pocas veces que puedes estar solo? —no entendía por qué él estaba feliz de poder andar solo por las calles. A nadie le gusta la soledad. Yo estaba cansado de estar solo pero también estaba cansado de estar junto a máscaras que se hacen pasar por humanos hechos de escoria.

—No es una gran historia, sabes... Así que puedes callarme si te aburro —Eren rascó su nuca e hizo una mueca. —Durante cuatro meses he hablado con la misma gente así que tener a alguien nuevo está causándome euforia —él rió por sus últimas palabras y quise reír con él. No lo hice. —Como sea. Volviendo a tu pregunta —se acercó más a mí— Estuve en el hospital casi cuatro meses y hace un mes obtuve el alta, así que mi padre y hermana no me dejan hacer mucho solo. Les preocupa que pueda ocurrirme algo si es que me alejo cuatro metros lejos de su vista —ahora Eren parecía estar conteniendo su molestia— Son demasiado protectores. No soy un muñeco de porcelana, no soy frágil. No voy a romperme y caer en pedazos por caminar solo unas cuantas veces al día. Ugh, realmente no me agrada que no pueda tener un poco de libertad. El próximo año cumpliré diecisiete y me gustaría actuar como un adolescente de diecisiete, Levi —mi nombre en sus labios sonó distinto— Por lo que me gusta estar unas horas solo.

—Están preocupados, niño. Tendrías que estar agradecido que ellos están poniéndote primero a ti antes que a ellos.

—No me digas niño. No soy un niño —respondió como un niño. Dejé salir lo más similar a una carcajada.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Más de una hora puedo decir. Luego de que me encogiera de hombros ante su respuesta, él siguió hablando sobre su vida. Escuché cada palabra con atención aunque según Eren mis ojos decían lo contrario.

Malditos.

—Estoy siendo aburrido con mis historias —por cuarta vez Eren usó la palabra aburrido, historia y como receptor a mí. Y por cuarta vez le dije que estaba escuchando con interés. Incluso le expliqué que no soy de esas personas que por educación se quedan escuchando. Si estuviera aburrido, él ya sabría que lo estoy.

Eren tomó mi muñeca y acercó su rostro. No lo suficiente para sentir su respiración ni para besarlo. Ni siquiera estábamos cerca. Seguía existiendo una distancia prudente entre nosotros.

—Hagamos esto justo y cuéntame sobre ti —noté que la petición de Eren no era falsa. Él no estaba fingiendo querer saber tan solo para hacerme sentir cómodo o para él no quedar como un egocéntrico que solo tiene oídos y boca para él mismo.

Busqué entre mis recuerdos algo positivo. No quería que Eren se hiciera una mala opinión sobre mí -siempre me ha dado igual como la gente me ve. Sólo yo sé qué es verdad o qué es mentira-. No quería apartar a Eren. No me importaba que fuera nuestro primer encuentro. Si quería podía conseguir otra ocasión con él.

—No hay mucho que decir —dije cuando no encontré nada que recordara claramente. Mi mente estaba plagada de recuerdos negativos: corazones rotos, peleas, muertes, desinterés. Oscuridad.

—Eres mayor que yo —aclaró él— Tienes mucho qué decir. Yo desearía poder llegar a ser mayor y tener historias que contar —bajó su mirada y su rostro se oscureció.

—No seas idiota. Llegarás a tener mi edad.

Eren negó y siguió esquivando mi mirada. La mayor parte de la luz en él se apagó.

—Cuatro meses rodeado de médicos me dejó claro que si llego a los dieciocho es por suerte. Y la suerte es el azar. Además, ni siquiera tengo un dios al que rezarle y pedirle esperanzas —su voz se debilitó a medida que hablaba. Quise acariciar su cabello y hacerlo sonreír. Me contuve de hacerlo. —Voy a vivir. No tengo dioses, no tengo suerte, pero me tengo a mi. A mi y mi obstinada mente. Voy a vivir lo más que pueda. Me aferraré a algo o alguien y viviré.

Ese alguien fui yo. Él se aferró a mí.

Y yo a él.

Cambiamos el tema porque ninguno estaba cómodo hablando sobre que Eren tenía sus días contados.

Antes de que él se fuera, cuando ya comenzaba a oscurecer, me confesó que yo era de su agrado y que tenía que dejar de fruncir tanto el ceño o terminaría con arrugas en la frente antes de los cuarenta. Respondí que no fruncía mi ceño por voluntad, siempre había tenido así aquella parte. También confesé que quería volver a verlo porque el tiempo con él se hacía agradable. Él sonrió y dijo que el viernes —estábamos en miércoles— estaría aquí, esperándome.

* * *

Pensé que el Jueves sería eterno por la ansiedad que me estaba invadiendo por el viernes. Volver a hablar con Eren me entusiasmaba y quitaba un poco de oscuridad a mis días.

Odio los Jueves. Es el día en que más personas aparecen en mi trabajo y tengo que tratar con la mayoría. Debo ser educado porque son mis superiores, pero nunca he sido así con nadie. Tengo educación, solo uso un vocabulario más 'descortés' con la gente; Erwin detesta que trate con malas palabras a esos idiotas.

Así que ahora me encontraba contándole eso a Eren. Partí la historia desde que me encontré con Petra discutiendo con Auruo en la entrada hasta que volví a casa con un humor de los mil demonios.

—Entonces renuncia —comentó Eren una vez que terminé de hablar.

Tomé mi taza y bebí un sorbo del té negro antes de responder.

Ahora estábamos en un cafetería porque las nubes grises avisaban que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover y, además, yo no quería estar en ese mismo lugar otra vez.

Eren masticó parte de su sándwich con ganas y siguió así hasta que ya no quedaba rastro del sándwich.

—¿Quieres otro? —ofrecí.

—No, fue suficiente. Ya llevo tres -se pasó una servilleta por sus labios para limpiar los restos de miga.

Sus labios no estaban tan secos y pálidos como la primera ocasión. Quería tocarlos. Y lo hice.

—Acércate —dije a Eren.

No toda la gente trata de esta manera a una persona que conociste hace un día y algo de horas. Quizá no debía querer tocar los labios de Eren porque seguíamos siendo desconocidos. Pero desde nuestra conversación algo se conectó entre nosotros. Algún hilo invisible nos unió sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Era la segunda vez que nos veíamos pero yo me sentía cómodo con Eren. Y él conmigo. Ambos nos tratábamos como si esta fuera ya la incontable vez que estamos juntos.

Si sigo en el tema, llego a la conclusión de que esta conexión es a causa de que cada uno tiene lo que el otro no. Eren sabe el cariño de una familia, yo no.

Yo sé lo horrible que llega a ser la vida, Eren recién está aprendiendo. Eren sabe como sonreír, yo no. Yo sé decir la verdad aunque sea cruel, Eren necesita eso.

Él mismo en nuestra conversación anterior me dio a entender que toda la gente siempre le hablaba con palabras suaves y bonitas. Siempre buscando una manera de decirle que no iba a morir, de que todo iba a estar bien. Y Eren odiaba eso. Odiaba que cambiaran su verdad.

—Levi —Eren llamó mi atención a través de mi nombre en sus deseables labios.

En algún momento me perdí pensando porque ahora Eren estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, cumpliendo mis palabras. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Por qué estaba cerca?. Eren con su mirada intrigada también se preguntaba lo mismo, supongo. Nos miramos confundidos por unos segundos y cuando él sonrió, recordé.

— ¿Por qué estamos así? —él estaba divertido.

Y su diversión desapareció cuando con mi dedo indice delineó el contorno de sus labios. Recorrí la superficie de su labio inferior un par de veces y entendí lo que estaba haciendo.

Quité mi dedo y él retrocedió.

Esperaba que él se fuera por mis acciones, pero él no se fue. Se sentó y mordía sus labios. Ver a Eren avergonzado fue un momento tierno para mi. Y debido a la ternura no pude contener que mi comisura se levantara en una sonrisa de lado.

—Has sonreído —olvidó su vergüenza y se levantó del asiento para caminar hasta mi lado. Me obligó a mirarlo y colocó sus manos tibias en mis mejillas.

Nunca había sentido un contacto tan relajante. Donde Eren tenía sus manos ardía. Y me gustaba sentir que ardía.

—Sonríe, otra vez.

Levanté una ceja y quedé mirando, sin decir palabra. Eren volvió a insistir y quitó una mano para levantar parte de mi comisura con su dedo mientras reía.

Nadie se burlaba de mi por lo que aparté ambas manos de él.

—Vuelve a tu asiento, crío —espeté volviendo a beber de mi té negro.

—No estoy molestando —Eren siguió a mi lado— Quiero verte sonreír otra vez.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. No volvería a sonreír ni aunque él me lo pidiera con esa voz que me gustaba y su ojos interesados que tenían la intensidad de todo un océano.

Él sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, colocó su cabeza contra mi hombro -aquel contacto agitó mi respiración y tuve miedo de que todo lo corrompido de mi interior pudiera pasar a Eren. Otro pensamiento estúpido- y sacó una foto con la cámara de su celular

Eren sonreía y yo no. En la imagen vi la diferencia entre nosotros.

_'Polos opuestos se atraen, Levi'_, me dijeron una vez.

_'Somos personas, no química'_, respondí porque no me gustaba 'polos opuestos se atraen'. Tenía dieciocho años y encontraba imposible que alguien tan negativo, corrompido como yo pudiera ser compatible con alguien positivo de buenas intenciones.

Es imposible que exista una persona para mí. Siempre estaré solo...

—Conmigo no tendrás que conocer la soledad otra vez, Levi. Yo seré quien te haga olvidar todo lo malo de tu pasado. Ya sé en qué usaré mi vida. La usaré en ti. Te cambiaré. No, no te cambiaré. Te mostraré quien realmente eres, Levi. Y me lo agradecerás —en el décimo día Eren respondió cuando le conté sobre la persona que me habló de polos opuestos y luego rompió mi corazón.

* * *

La idea la tengo en mente desde hace días y no iba a dejarme tranquila hasta que la escribiera. Así que aquí está el comienzo de una historia que no creo que tenga más de unos cinco o siete capítulos —al menos que lleguen más ideas—. Principalmente será angst y romance, así que pueden preparas pañuelos y chocolate si son personas sensibles (?) ~ Aunque también leerán momentos felices entre ellos dos :')

Espero que les haya gustado y si lo desean dejen su review ~ :)

_**Rin.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_"El amor alivia como la luz del sol tras la lluvia."_

—William Shakespeare.

Nunca he entendido por qué la gente siempre asocia soledad con tristeza, tristeza con soledad. No hay nada malo en querer estar solo, lejos de una sociedad de mierda que de día sonríe ocultando unos colmillos y que de noche se dedican a despedazarte. Si has escogido estar solo, está muy bien. Puedes sobrevivir solo, no necesitas de otra persona para mantenerte vivo. 'Siempre vas a necesitar a alguien, Levi. Somos humanos, somos sociables por naturaleza'; ni necesitar ni naturaleza. Si has escogido estar solo es porque puedes sobrevivir.

El mundo se basa en la ley del más fuerte: siempre el más fuerte va dominar, pero ese fuerte tendrá uno más fuerte. Y, maldita sea, Eren era más fuerte que yo. Él, a diferencia de mí, no soportaba estar solo, se deprimía mucho más fácil estando rodeado de silencio, soledad y tiempo libre para pensar.

—Pensar en todo lo que me ha pasado me está matando —me contó la primera vez que aceptó venir a mi departamento en un décimo piso.

Siempre he sido una persona que ha visto como débiles a esa gente que necesitaba tanto de otros para vivir. 'Mi amigo ya no me habla', 'mi novia me ha dejado', 'mis padres no me quieren', ¡qué tonterías! No necesitas amigos, novia o padres para estar vivo. Eso es lo que importa: estar vivo. Sobrevivir el día. A la mierda eso de la felicidad o las emociones, puedes encargarte de ellas después.

Mi manera de pensar así era y nadie podía hacer que yo entendiera lo contrario. Entonces llega ese muchacho a cambiar todo. A regañarme por minutos sobre mi horrible manera de ver las cosas.

—No te culpo por ver tan gris el mundo —Eren habló mientras se acomodaba a mi lado en el sofá, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro y jugando con los dedos de mi mano izquierda. No me molestaba su toque, no de él. Solía odiar que la gente acariciara mi cabello, tocara mi piel o invadiera mi espacio personal con su molesto ser. —Pero yo te puedo decir que siempre vas a necesitar alguien. No puedes estar solo para siempre, no es sano. La soledad en algún momento va comer tu cordura y no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que empieces a ver amenazas en las sombras y creas que todo el mundo debe morir para hacer del planeta un lugar más tranquilo. Si gente te ha tratado mal, entonces mándalos al Infierno a ellos.

Rodé mis ojos y no dije nada. No quería amargar el corazón tan vivo de él. Me preocupaba tanto por él que llegaba a sentirme molesto en ocasiones. En más de un mes Eren ya tenía el control sobre mi vida. Y no sabía qué pensar sobre aquello. ¿Estaba bien dejar que un mocoso como él me destruyera tanto como me reparaba? En mi mente sabía que Eren no iba a lograr completar su vida, no iba a tener su propia familia ni un trabajo del cual quejarse. Oh, malditos los santos, eso molestaba tanto. ¿Por qué la mejor gente estaba condenada a un fin tan pronto? Debe ser porque el maldito de Shakespeare tenía razón: El infierno está vacío, todos los demonios están aquí.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunté a Eren, quien hace unos diez minutos hizo que mis alarmas se encendieran en el mismo momento en que él comenzó a decir que estaba sintiéndose mal.

No recibí respuesta por parte de quien iluminaba mis días grises. Al mirar hacia él encontré una imagen tan adorable que intenté lo mejor para guardar cada parte de ella en mis recuerdos, dejando atrás imágenes horribles para dejar que la bella imagen de Eren durmiendo ocupara la mayor parte de mi memoria.

¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo con toda la mierda que tiene que soportar? ¿Cómo podía ignorar su condición si todo en su entorno se lo recordaba?

La gente suele decir que las personas fuertes son las que no pierden el control de sus emociones, las que no se rinden y no dejan que nada afecte. Yo les digo a esas personas que pueden ir a buscar mierda de león al polo sur. La gente fuerte era como Eren: no les importaba mostrarse débil frente a otros, les da igual llorar o reír, no les interesa ocultar sus emociones —no son como yo, que siempre oculto todo lo que siento detrás de unos malditos ojos sin expresión y unas comisuras caídas—; también se rinden, pero vuelven a batalla de inmediato y con más fuerza que antes, van dispuesto a atacar con todo porque ya saben cómo es la derrota; son afectados y aun así se mantienen de pie, superando la situación las veces que son necesarias.

Yo soy fuerte, pero de una manera asquerosa. Nunca he mostrado interés por la gente aunque la tenga, no soy del tipo que muestra su preocupación explícitamente. Soy un libro bastante complicado. Y ser complicado es mi punto fuerte. Siempre puedo partir de cero y nadie lo notaría, así que no me atacarían.

Encendí la televisión y seguí sentado al lado de Eren, atento de no hacer un movimiento que sacara del sueño al chico luz.

En algún momento caí dormido. Fue, por primera vez, un sueño tranquilo. Sin despertar cinco veces durante el tiempo que duermo, nada de pesadillas o sueños nostálgicos. Con el calor que sentía sobre mi hombro podía estar tranquilo. Maldito Eren. Maldito él por lograr todo esto en mí.

Al despertar el calor sobre mi hombro se había ido pero Eren seguía a mi lado. Estaba con una manta sobre sus piernas y recién me di cuenta que yo también tenía una cubriéndome.

—Buenas tardes, Levi —saludó. —Nos hemos dormido. Supongo que la televisión no estaba muy buena —rió y una descarga de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo. Su risa era mejor música que cualquiera compuesta por Beethoven o Mozart. Para mí lo era. Y haría lo que fuera para poder escuchar esa risa, ver esa sonrisa, poder observar esos ojos todas las veces que quisiera. No quería tener a Eren lejos de mi lado.

—Está lloviendo —dije como un idiota cuando miré hacia el ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. Podía ver claramente las gotas bajando por el vidrio y Eren, claramente, podía notarlo también. Qué estupidez hacer notar lo obvio, como que está lloviendo o que mi mundo se centra en un chico que conocí en la calle y que ha prometido mejorar mi vida. Un chico que quiere pasar sus días contados conmigo. Maldito Eren, otra vez. Gastando su tiempo en gente como yo cuando podría hacer todo lo que él quisiera.

—Sí, lo está. Cuando desperté hace unos veinte minutos ya estaba lloviendo, así que fui a tu habitación a buscar mantas. Espero que no te moleste que haya ido sin tu permiso.

Me acerqué a Eren y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Su calor haciéndose notar de inmediato.

—Si tenías frío, sólo tenías que hablar.

Levanté un poco mi rostro para mirar su reacción. Odiaba esta estúpida diferencia de estatura. Seguía sin acostumbrarme que un chico menor que yo pudiera ganarme por diez centímetros. Odiaba ser bajo. Odiaba en mi adolescencia a esos malditos hijos de puta que se creían tan geniales por molestar a alguien distinto. Aunque la estatura no importa cuando tu fuerza física y mental es mayor. No necesitaba ser un maldito gigante para dejarlos sangrando en el piso.

Eren arrancó los amargos pensamiento pasando su brazo por detrás de mi cuello, acercando mi cabeza hacia parte de su pecho. Me quedé ahí, tranquilo. Apoyado sobre él y abrazado a su cintura; una escena clásica de una película de romance. Ahora faltaba que él declarase su amor, entonces yo me sonrojaría como ocurría en las películas y me lanzaría a sus labios, donde tendríamos un ardiente beso lleno de amor que pasaría a la lujuria, lo que nos llevaría a dejar caer nuestras poleras, luego los pantalones y entonces iríamos hasta la habitación donde terminaríamos desnudos y haciendo el amor. O sexo. Como quieras llamarlo. La diferencia entre hacer el amor o tener sexo me da igual. Oh, pero para terminar la escena, despertaríamos abrazados y sonriendo, entonces diríamos que nuestro amor duraría para siempre. Y así concluiría la película, haciendo llorar a los espectadores y haciendo desear a las adolescentes una bella historia de amor. Tonterías.

—Odio cuando en las películas la protagonista siempre se tropieza huyendo del asesino. ¿Es que así reaccionan todos? —Eren comentó mientras los gritos de miedo de una mujer que olvidé su nombre sonaban en la televisión. Nunca más dejaría a Eren escoger qué ver, todo terminaría siendo un montón de películas de terror y protagonistas con menos neuronas que un muerto. O tal vez lo dejaría, tampoco es que mi atención fuera para la película. No podía darle atención teniendo a Eren a mi lado, tan cercano a mí.

—No sé. ¿Quieres que contrate un asesino para que lo averigüemos? —sarcasmo en la pregunta.

—No realmente. Tengo mi propio asesino detrás de mí, no necesito otro.

Entendía a qué se refería Eren con "tengo mi propio asesino detrás de mí". Si pudiera matarlo —lo que no es posible. ¿Puedes matar una enfermedad que ya se descontroló? — lo haría. Usaría toda estrategia posible para hacerlo.

Cuando la película llegó a su fin, Eren se levantó de mi lado, causando que volviera a sentir un frío que venía desde dentro. ¿Tan congelado era mi interior sin el calor de él? No sé en qué momento congelé tanto mi mente y corazón. Aunque claro, no congelé literalmente mi corazón. Estaría muerto entonces. También detestaba que la gente usara "ha herido mi corazón", "te quiero con todo mi corazón", "haces que mi corazón sea un mejor lugar". Primero, una persona si un arma no puede dañar tu corazón —al menos que cause algún impacto que te cause un infarto—; segundo, el corazón no quiere. El corazón es solo un musculo con sangre. ¡Qué romántico sería entregar un corazón humano para San Valentín! "Te lo regalo porque te quiero con todo mi corazón", já; tercero, nunca había tenido el conocimiento de que el corazón era un lugar para visitar. ¡Hemos mejorado tu corazón! Ahora tenemos más aortas para darte sombra y más sangre para tu sed. Bizarro.  
Sin embargo, una vez más, Eren me llevaba a ir en contra de mis creencias. Eren hacía de mi corazón un mejor lugar, en el futuro destrozaría mi corazón y terminaría queriéndolo desde el fondo del pedazo de hielo que uso como corazón —o quizá ya lo estaba queriendo para entonces. No podría admitirlo, todavía— En conclusión, él sí estaba cambiándome y a mí no me importaba detenerlo.

—Levi —Eren pasó su mano delante de mis ojos, llamando mi atención. —Pareces que por un momento has dejado la Tierra.

—Estaba pensando.

— ¿En qué? —notaba la sincera curiosidad en él.

—En ti.

Eren rió.

—Claro, claro.

—Lo digo en serio. Estaba pensando en ti —nunca sabré qué me llevó a decir tan sincero mis siguientes palabras. —Lo único que he hecho desde que te conocí es pensar en ti hasta sentir que ya no soy yo.

Eren tragó saliva y pasó una mano por su cabello, revolviéndolo aun más. Por lo que pude leer en él, entendí que Eren estaba entre creerme o tomarlo como una mala broma.

— ¿Tanta lástima doy? —sonaba más herido que complacido.

—No seas idiota —me acomodé en el sofá y crucé mis piernas. Una costumbre antigua mía. —No das lástima, Eren. A lo mejor esa desconfianza que tienes por el resto podría dar lastima, pero no soy la mejor persona para sentir lástima por alguien desconfiado —en parte broma y verdad. No confiaba en la gente, siempre andaba atento a lo que ellos hicieran, siempre preparado para dar el golpe de vuelta. Y la broma era que no creía que Eren diera lastima con su desconfianza, después de siempre ser tratado especial por una condición de salud, de oír un montón de promesas de mejora y larga vida.

—Sabes, Levi —Eren dio un paso hacia mí y me tomó por la barbilla, levantando mi rostro unos centímetros para que él pudiera ver mejor. Quedé quieto esperando a que iba a hacer. —Me gustan tus ojos. Son pequeños, son fríos pero si sabes leerlo, encontrarás que no todo es tan gris y nieve sucia. Además parecen capaces de espantar hasta al más malo. Honestamente, cuando noté tu mirada por primera vez, pensé en levantarme e irme, pero me dije que no dejaría que una persona desconocida me exiliara con solo una mirada. Entonces te miré, te hablé. Y me sorprendió que respondieras, porque pensé que tendría que correr por mi vida o disculparme.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, dejando que mi piel sintiera la piel de él. Me preguntaba si Eren dejaría que mis manos recorrieran su piel desnuda, y no lo decía en un sentido sexual.

Todo el momento me hubiera hecho reír meses antes: manos juntas, miradas chocando, el deseo entre ambos, la lluvia siendo nuestra orquesta. Parece que estaba teniendo mi propia escena. ¿Y por qué no completar mi escena con el típico beso final? Sentía la llama ardiente en mi interior, pidiendo que causara el gran incendio besando a Eren. Si iba a quemarme, quemaría a Eren conmigo. No sería solo yo quien caería en las brasas del amor.

Con mi mano libre agarré a Eren por el cuello de su chaqueta azul oscuro, lo tiré hacia mí y antes de que él pudiera marcharse, besé sus labios. No me preocupé de hacer un beso corto que fuera la prueba de que si Eren también quería. Si él no deseaba, lo sabría por su reacción.

Pero nuestros labios siguieron juntos.

El primer beso de muchos.

Oh, cómo extrañaría sus labios.

* * *

Un día viernes Eren llegó a mi puerta con una mochila en su hombro. Me dijo que si era una molestia, podía decírselo, porque él planeaba pasar la noche conmigo. "Sé que no haces nada los Viernes, rechazas las invitaciones de tus compañeros de trabajos, no sales ni siquiera solo a ver si encuentras algo nuevo, así que pensé ¿por qué no cambiar eso? Aunque no estoy muy animado para salir, así que si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí." Yo lo invité a pasar y no respondí. Tenía la costumbre de no responder a la mayor parte de lo que Eren hablaba —cómo me arrepentiría después—, pero sabía que Eren conocía mis respuestas.

—Sé cocinar. Puedo hacer algo si quieres —Eren habló.

—No es necesario. Yo puedo hacer algo rápido, tú pone la mesa.

Enseñé a Eren donde guardaba los servicios en mi cocina y también le expliqué sobre cómo iba a funcionar la noche. No dejaría que ensuciara todo con su presencia y él respondió que ya había entendido cuales eran mis exigencias de limpieza. Fue agradable oír eso.

Durante la comida Eren volvió a comer como si fuera su última comida —oh, irónico—, mientras que yo apenas tocaba la comida servida en un plato.

—Cuando tenía diez años, solía tener mala relación con los otros niños, por lo que pasaba en peleas con ellos. Y un día la madre de uno fue a decirle a mi madre que yo había atacado a su hijo sin razón, por lo que mi madre, aparte de regañarme, me hizo cocinar un pastel para él. Pero, Levi, tenía diez. Después no pudieron acusarme de haber intoxicado con intención al desgraciado.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tu pastel intoxicó al mocoso?

—Sí. Se lo merecía —Eren no parecía arrepentido por su maldad de cuando era menor, al contrario, parecía estar muy orgulloso de darle su merecido a los mentirosos.

En eso éramos parecidos. A los diez años era tranquilo, me mantenía al margen del resto pero cuando debía serlo, me convertía en una persona diferente para acabarlos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti —dije en broma.

Una vez que la mesa fue recogida y los platos con servicios estaban limpios, secos y guardados en su lugar, Eren colocó en la televisión uno de esos programas donde daban vídeos musicales. Él tenía cierta adicción a la música. Conocía gran parte de las bandas que pasaban.

Mientras él se dedicaba a mirar los vídeos y cantar despacio a las letras que conocía, yo me dedicaba a mirarlo a él. No estábamos sentados juntos, él estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión —el mismo donde caímos dormidos— y yo, en cambio, estaba en un sillón individual que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba Eren y me dejaba ver la televisión de lado.

No estaba interesado en lo que Eren disfrutaba, pero cuando reconocí la canción que estaba sonando, sentí que el bastardo de Axl Roses me estaba cantando una indirecta. Aquel tipo era, sin dudas, una reliquia que el mundo de la música siempre recordaría. Hasta yo escuchaba a su banda en mis tiempos más joven —a veces colocaba algún disco—.

De todas las canciones que pudieron aparecer, tuvo que ser aquella. Tenía que ser esa canción de casi nueve minutos que en su letra algo intentaba decirme.

_When I look into your eyes__ / I can see a love restrained.  
__[Cuando miro a tus ojos / Puedo ver un amor reprimido.]_

No era Eren quien estaba reprimiendo amor, era yo. ¿Lo estaba haciendo? En mi interior siempre he sabido lo que Eren estaba haciendo en mi, sabía hasta qué grado llegaba. ¿Sabía Eren?

_'Cause nothing lasts forever__ / And we both know hearts can change.  
[Porque nada dura para siempre / Y ambos sabemos que los corazones pueden cambiar.]_

Amaba la canción. Me gustaba escucharla y cantarla con mis amigos de adolescencia, pero ahora la estaba odiando. No necesitaba que una canción me recordara que nada dura para siempre —Eren no estaría para siempre a mi lado—. ¡Y ni hablar de que los corazones pueden cambiar!

Eren volvió a sorprenderme cuando siguió cantando, dándome a saber que él conocía la canción. Sin embargo, eso no quitó que una parte de mi se molestara con la parte que Eren cantó.

_So if you want to love me__ / Then darling, don't refrain /  
Or I'll just end up walking / In the cold November rain.  
__[Si quieres amarme / Entonces querido, no te contengas /  
O terminaré caminando / En la fría lluvia de Noviembre.]_

No soy el tipo de persona que piensa que todo va hacia ella. Si alguien dice "oh, qué horrible su actitud", no pensaré que hablan de mi. Si alguien dice palabras que van indirectamente para mí, no los tomaré en cuenta.

Ahora sentí que Eren estaba cantando para mí y no para él. La manera en que con baja voz y casi hablando dijo las líneas me hizo sentir que él estaba queriendo hacerme entender algo.

Cuando la canción llegó a su solo cerca del minuto siete, me levanté para apagar la televisión porque no quería oír lo que venía. Eren me detuvo.

—No la apagues. ¡Es un clásico! —parecía molesto ante la idea de interrumpir su canción.

_Everybody needs somebody_.  
_[Todos necesitan a alguien.]_

Ese alguien, para mí, era Eren.

Aliviado de que la canción llegó a su fin, me quedé de pie, mirando a Eren, el cual se levantó y sacó un frasco del bolsillo delantero de su mochila. Me acerqué a ver y leí el nombre del medicamento.  
Eren sacó dos pastillas redondas y se excusó de que debía ir a la cocina a tomarse su medicamento.

Al volver tenía cara de asco.

—Son horribles. Malas —Eren hizo una mueca y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo —supongo que para algunas personas debe serlo— me abrazó.

Tuve la primera reacción de querer apartarlo por invadir mi espacio personal tan súbitamente, pero decidí quedarme ahí, atrapado en él.

—Sabes, Levi, si quieres sentir algo por mí no tienes que contenerte. No me molestaría —me dijo apretando más su abrazo.

Eren estaba cambiando demasiados mis días, mi ser, mi vida. Supe en ese momento cuando volví a besar sus labios que debía detenerme, que tenía que alejarlo de mi antes de que yo terminara siendo una mancha oscura en su vida o él terminara por destrozar todo lo que creía.

* * *

Holaa ~ ¿Alguien ya ha leído el capítulo 56 de Shingeki no Kyojin? Yo todavía sigo impactada ._. Fue demasiado para un sólo capítulo, y ahora a esperar hasta el próximo mes, ay. Isayama y sus sorpresas... ~ Me encantaría contarles todo lo que pensé, pero no haré spoiler a nadie.  
Si no han leído el manga en general o no han leído el capítulo nuevo, deben hacerlo, en serio.

**Rin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo tres.**

_"Todos los problemas tienen la misma raíz: el miedo, que desaparece gracias al amor; pero el amor nos da miedo."_

—Anónimo.

El sonido de la alarma sonando en todo su volumen a las seis y media de la mañana era la peor manera de comenzar el día, pero no quedaba otra opción. Si no usas métodos radicales, nada va a funcionar.

Según el calendario de mi celular, hoy es el tercer día sin saber de Eren. ¿Y qué son tres días? Setenta y dos horas. ¿Y qué ocurre en setenta y dos horas? Nada en mi vida, mucho en el mundo. Sin embargo, el mundo no me importa. Siempre existirán las tragedias, malas noticias y desgracias en menos y más de setenta y dos horas. Y, como dije, no me importa el mundo; me importa mi vida —creo— y lo que ocurre ahora. No estoy interesado en qué ocurrió hace setenta y dos horas o qué ocurrirá en setenta y dos horas. ¿No lo estoy?

Mientras preparaba el primer té de la mañana, seguí pensando en las últimas setenta y dos horas. Putas setenta y dos horas. ¿Pensar iba a cambiar algo? Claro que no. Es imposible cambiar las cosas. No puedes cambiar el pasado ni el futuro; si estás destinado a un futuro de mierda, entonces te preparas. No lo cambias.

Y aunque no iba a cambiar nada, mis pensamientos seguían en las últimas solitarias setenta y dos horas porque eran la cantidad de horas que no veía a Eren. Llevaba setenta y dos horas sin haber visto ese cabello castaño desordenado, ese par de claros ojos que luchaban por no apagarse, esos labios que ya conocían la frialdad de los míos. En setenta y dos horas extrañaba esa personalidad única de Eren.

Lo extrañaba por mi culpa.

Eren no vendría a mí. Ni su mayor determinación mejoraría su salud. Quizá Eren era todo lo contrario a lo que yo creía —solía creer. Desde que él apareció en mi vida, he notado como mi visión sobre ciertas cosas han ido cambiando. ¿Para mejor o peor? Depende de la situación—, pero eso hacía que todo fuera más especial y, a la vez, molesto en el sentido de sentir dolor. Yo no podía destruir la esperanza de Eren sobre mejorar, de vivir. Yo no podía aguantar que él siguiera aferrado a una idea vana.

Yo estaba jodido por ambos lados.

Estar jodidos por ambos lados tenía su cantidad de puntos negativos como positivos —no creo que otras personas lo consideren positivos. ¿Pero cuándo he sido yo igual al resto? Soy distinto, soy peor que ellos. También soy mejor en sentidos que ellos desconocen. ¡Es un conflicto! —En el oscuro lado de lo negativo — ¿por qué siempre lo oscuro es negativo? Odio la generalización—encontraba la ausencia de Eren. No podía tenerlo junto a mí. No podía abrazarlo, sentir su calidez, oír su voz, sentir su tacto, explorar sus ojos, jugar con su cabello, besar sus labios. Y, lo peor que todo, no tenía su ser junto a mí. No necesitaba —realmente necesito, pero no en desesperación— su físico para sentirme mejor, con sólo saber que esa brillante persona, ese espíritu guerrero estaba ahí, todo iba mejor. Estaba atraído hacia Eren tanto física como emocionalmente. Y cómo empeoran las cosas cuando lo emocional va más allá que lo físico.

Una vez que terminé de beber mi té y limpiar la taza, revisé que todo estuviera en su lugar una vez más y salí hacia el trabajo. Hoy iba a ser un Infierno aguantar a todos esos desgraciados.

He pasado años tratando con gente, y aun así nunca he aprendido a tolerarla —a lo mejor nunca he querido aprender—. El tren subterráneo repleto de gente apurada, mocosos que sólo saben hacerse los payasos hablando estupideces en voz alta, señoras que parecen verdaderos animales peleando por sentarse. Detestaba ver lo mismo todos los días. No era de mi agrado tener que aguantar a toda esa gente.

Y al llegar al edificio las cosas no eran tan diferentes para mí. Gente aquí, gente allá. Desde que puedo recordar he estado en la misma situación: molestia por la abundancia de gente, por tener que tratar con ella. Cuando tenía doce años no me relacionaba con mis compañeros de clases, todo lo hacía solo. Una vez llegada la adolescencia, intenté ingresar gente a mi vida —y gané un par de amigos—, intenté tener citas, mantener una relación sentimental pero fracasé. Mi falta de "interés" era el mismo argumento para todas las ocasiones. Aunque no me importa.

Lo que haya sido mi vida antes no tiene importancia. Lo único que importa ahora es que Eren ha estado lejos de mí por tres días.

No sabía que así es como se siente extrañar a una persona.

Dejé el edificio a las tres y cuarto de la tarde. Estaba agradecido de que Erwin me dejara salir dos horas antes porque necesité tiempo para decidir si ir hacia él o no. Aquello no era típico de mí, yo no dudaba de mis decisiones porque todo tenía que decidirse en corto tiempo. "El tiempo no espera por nadie", eso es verdad.

Hace dos días recibí el mensaje de Eren y ahora me sentía como una basura por no haber respondido ni haber hecho nada al respecto. Sólo me quedé en donde estaba, continuando con mi rutina.

Odiaba admitir algunos sentimientos porque iban en contra de la creencia de las personas que me conocían —no me importa lo que piensen, honestamente. Pero prefiero que ellos no intervengan en mi vida con sus "oh, lo siento", "todo estará mejor", "está bien llorar", "no eres de piedra" y toda su hipocresía—. Aunque gracias a la intervención de Eren Yeager en mi vida, puedo admitir que no estaba preparado para verlo. No sabía cómo lo encontraría. No estaba seguro si él seguiría siendo el mismo chico que vi la última vez. A lo mejor estaba asustado de cómo afectaría él en mí. Y no había culpa en Eren. No era culpa de Eren que mi manera de ser sea abominable. No es su culpa que todo lo vea de mala forma, que no sepa lo qué es lo bueno de la vida, que haya hecho mala elecciones de las cuales no puedo arrepentirme aunque quisiera. No es su culpa que yo, en ocasiones, desee no haberlo conocido y que nada hubiera cambiado en mi vida.

Pensar en que todo sería mejor si él no existiera en mi vida me hacía sentir peor persona. Joder, Eren valía tanto para mí.

* * *

Casi treinta y ocho minutos después llegué hasta la casa de Eren.

Apreté el timbre y esperé hasta que alguien apareciera. Sentí que fueron largos minutos —o segundos. No lo sé— los que pasaron hasta que una chica de la edad de Eren abrió la puerta. Ella tenía el cabello oscuro como yo y lo tenía hasta casi los hombros. Sus ojos se veían tristes y agotados. Me pregunté si ella estaría así porque es sensible y su relación con Eren muy estrecha —supuse que ella era una de esas amigas que Eren me dijo—. O ella era fuerte pero la situación superaba sus límites.

Ella miró hacia mí y al no reconocerme, preguntó:

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Levi —no me importaba saber su nombre ni presentarme educadamente.

La chica entrecerró sus ojos y un por un momento sentí que ella estaba intentando juntar sus ideas. Y al momento de hacerlo, ella volvió a hablar.

—Ah. Con que tú eres _ese_ Levi.

Me encogí de hombros y esperé a que ella entendiera que no venía a hacer vida social con ella, sino que mi razón para estar aquí era su amigo.

—Sígueme.

Ella no esperó una afirmación por mi parte, sólo dio media vuelta, dejó la puerta abierta y caminó hacia la habitación de Eren en el primer piso.

Cerré la puerta y desee que la ausencia de sonido en la casa no fuera porque todos estaban en la habitación de Eren. No me gustaría explicar qué tipo de relación tengo con Eren. Y, además, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que a Eren tampoco le gustaría que todos se enteraran.

La chica se detuvo frente a una puerta y seria se volteó hacia mí.

—Si vas hacer que él se sienta peor, entones lárgate. Intento confiar en que tu visita lo hará sentir mejor porque ha estado desanimado —ella suspiró y se quedó callada unos segundos. —Estaré con sus padres en el patio por si algo ocurre. También haré que no pasen por aquí, así que… Adelante —ella miró una vez más hacia la puerta y entonces se fue.

Abrí la puerta y me aseguré de cerrarla en silencio. Entre un poco más y vi a quien tanto extrañaba.

Eren estaba acostado en su cama, tapado hasta el cuello con las ropas de cama y se encontraba abrazado a su almohada, durmiendo.

Pensé en salir y dejar que él siguiera en su sueño. ¿Pero por qué me iba a retirar una vez aquí? Él podía seguir con sus sueños después, y si no quería verme, me lo diría. Así que caminé hasta la cama, me senté con cuidado a un lado y miré como Eren dormía.

Levanté una mano y la pasé con delicadeza sobre todo ese desorden de cabellos. Yo no soy de acariciar a la gente ni mostrar mis sentimientos a través de acciones directas, pero ahora me importaba una mierda lo que se supone que yo era —soy, fui. Solía ser—. Lo único que ahora me importaba era el chico junto a mí.

No era la primera vez que veía a Eren dormir, pero todo era como si fuera la primera vez que me daba cuenta que no quería ver a Eren con sus ojos cerrados. No me importaba lo delicado y bello de la imagen.

—Eren —traté de despertarlo por su nombre.

Decir su nombre no sirvió de mucho. Eren era ese tipo de personas que pueden estar quemándose y no van a despertar si están en un ambiente tranquilo.

—Oye —mi tono un poco más alto— Eren, aquí estoy.

Él se movió en su posición y siguió durmiendo.

Si en el futuro pudiera ver mis acciones del pasado, me reiría amargamente por todo lo que he hecho. Porque el beso para despertar a la gente está tan sobrevalorado que no entiendes por qué es así hasta que tú lo haces. No opté por besar sus labios mientras dormía. Si no que preferí acercarme a su mejilla y dar un beso. De respuesta recibí una mano que salió del interior de las ropas de cama, apartándome. Eren acababa de apartarme. Y, sin embargo, no me molestó. Me causó gracia.

—No actúes como un bebé, niño —espeté cerca de él. Realmente no estaba molesto, sólo quería despertarlo.

Eren reaccionó abriendo un ojo, el cual cerró a los segundos pero volvió a abrir.

—Uhm… ¿Levi? —su voz dormida y sus ojos apenas abiertos me hicieron hacer una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Eren sonrió y estiró su mano hacia mí.

Quedé mirando, no captando en el momento lo que Eren quería. No soy la clase romántica, por lo que una acción de "cariño" es la última opción que pasa por mi mente. Capté la petición de Eren y tomé su mano con la mía.

—Te has demorado en llegar. Pensé que ya había pasado mi momento.

Aquella chica tenía razón de que Eren estaba deprimido. El Eren que vi antes hubiera hecho otro comentario.

—No seas estúpido. No te dejaría en ningún momento —lo último debía quedarse en mis pensamientos, pero escapó por entre mis labios.

—Espero que así sea —confesó Eren.

Eren soltó mi mano y se incorporó en su cama. Antes de cualquier cosa, él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y se acercó unos centímetros a mí. No tuve que dejar que el tiempo pasara para entender, pero me tomé mi tiempo antes de actuar. Miré como Eren sonreía tímido mientras seguía esperando mi respuesta.

Coloqué mi mano en su nuca y lo atraje hacia mis labios. Fueron varios besos cortos que ambos disfrutamos. No necesitábamos usar palabras para comunicar que él me había extrañado. Yo lo extrañé a él.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté cuando nos separamos.

Eren suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Su alegría desvaneciéndose rápido.

—No muy bien. Mikasa dice que es más psicológico que físico. Cree que he estado desanimado por ti —Eren volvió a verme, apenado. —No es tu culpa —aclaró.—Es solo que todo se me vino encima… Y, está bien, lo admito, que no vinieras cuando te pedí que lo hicieras no ayudó.

No pensaba oír esas palabras tan pronto. No me dejo afectar por palabras, porque, al final del día, son sólo eso, palabras. Y las palabras pasan.

La sinceridad de Eren no me hirió, pero sí hizo que no me sintiera tan cómodo en el lugar.

—Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de la gente, de médicos, de todo. He pasado mucho tiempo decidido, con una determinación que admiro, pero no puedo estar así para siempre. Estoy sonriendo, diciendo que todo estará bien porque eso es lo que la gente espera de mí —Eren me invitó a acercarme más— ¿Recuerdas que dije que te mostraría quién eres? No tienes que dejarme si no quieres. No vivas a expectativas de la gente, Levi. No vivas por las expectativas que yo tengo o quiero sobre ti. Aunque, a decir verdad, estoy conforme con lo que veo.

No me gustaba ver a Eren de esta forma. No era parte de él. Sé que todos tenemos derecho a caer, porque es parte de la naturaleza humana. Todos caemos una vez. Todos tenemos derecho a rendirnos si queremos. No existe nadie que haya vivido una vida sin caerse.

— ¿Y cuáles son tus expectativas?

—Sobrevivir. Es todo lo que tengo en mente. Nunca he tenido un objetivo claro, por lo menos no en estos últimos meses, antes de conocerte. Asumí cómo serán las cosas, no tengo por qué ocultarme nada. Aunque asumirlo fue lo que me hizo quitar expectativas.

—Oh, sobrevivir es algo. No estoy en tu lugar, no sé qué sientes. Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hablar de algo que no sé. Sabes que no soy la persona indicada si quieres esperanzas, porque mi honestidad y falta de delicadeza no ayudan —volví a besar a Eren— Por lo que escúchame, Eren, está bien vivir a las expectativas de alguien si eso te ayuda. Si dar lo mejor sin llegar al límite del colapso te ayuda a mantener tu mente ocupada, entonces quiero que vivas a mis expectativas. Mis expectativas sobre ti es que eres una persona con un espíritu tan determinado y valiente. Quiero que siga así, Eren. No es momento para rendirse. Tienes derecho a sentirte mal, pero no para quedarte así.

Pensé que mis palabras animarían a Eren. Pensé mal.

Sus labios se fruncieron, sus ojos se cerraron y cuando volvieron a abrirse estaban cubiertos con lágrimas. Eren comenzó a llorar de una manera que destrozó mi corazón. A través de sus lágrimas podía ver como él quitaba todo lo que siempre aguantó.

Nunca me ha gustado ver a la gente llorar. No es que me moleste las lágrimas, los sollozos, todo el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo. Tan sólo no me gusta. No soy un desgraciado sin corazón a tal extremo. Si no me gusta ver a gente por la cual no tengo ningún sentimiento llorar, menos aun puedo ver a Eren llorar de este modo.

Eren terminó sentado sobre mí, con sus piernas abiertas, cada una al lado de las mías, sus brazos pasados por mi cuello y su rostro oculto en mi hombro. Todavía podía escucharlo llorar. Yo ya no sabía por qué Eren lloraba ahora. ¿Y tenías que tener un motivo para llorar? Se dice que sí, pero a veces tan solo dejas salir todo a través de tus ojos.

Apreté más a Eren, acariciando su espalda, su cabello.

Quería decirle que se detuviera porque me estaba afectando. Realmente me preocupaba por Eren, quería a Eren. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por una persona. Puede sonar cliché "nunca antes he sentido esto por otra persona", pero la vida es un cliché. Y una hija de puta. La vida también puede llegar a ser una hija de puta porque te da lo que siempre has querido y sin avisarte, te lo quita.

* * *

Eren volvió del baño con mejor cara. Sus ojos aun mostraban lo mucho que había llorado, pero aparte de eso, su rostro estaba limpio y retomando su color natural.

Sonrió cansado hacia mí y eso sirvió para que yo me sintiera su sonrisa.

Ambos estábamos sentados en la cama, mi espalda apoyada contra las almohadas y Eren apoyado en mi pecho, mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Sentir el calor de Eren era mi adicción. Ninguna otra persona podía darme esa temperatura, ese grado de tranquilidad que este maldito chico podía darme. En ocasiones, solo en casa, pensaba en cómo mi historia con Eren avanzó. Era tan amargo y dulce pensar que un chico que conocí en un lugar público, un chico del cual no esperaba amistad ni amor ni nada, terminara siendo todo para mí.

Entre toda la gente volvería a escoger a Eren sin dudarlo.

—Odio este puto nivel —Eren habló, esfumando mi monologo interior.

—Sigue intentando.

Mis brazos ocupados alrededor de su cintura, sus manos ocupadas en una Nintendo 3DS. Sin duda Eren sabía cómo pasar tiempo con la persona que te gustaba: Si la tienes abrazándote, preocupada por ti, tú la ignoras, porque primero debes jugar con tu 3DS.

— ¿Y tus padres? —pregunté no queriendo que ellos entraran y me vieran así con su hijo. No estoy seguro que a los padres les guste ver a su hijo con un hombre mayor que él.

—Están en el patio, con los padres de Mikasa. Cuando fui al baño le pedí a Mikasa que me cubriera —una leve risa— Ella sabe. Le he contado. Al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo porque según ella nunca sabes lo que un hombre mayor planea. Y me enojé. Le explique. Ella entendió y me dijo que estaría de acuerdo siempre y cuando yo siguiera contento.

— ¿Te hago feliz, Eren?

Eren no respondió. No esperaba respuesta. Sabía que él tenía un sentido de la vergüenza un poco extraño. No le importaba besarme en público, pero responder "sí" o "no" a una sencilla pregunta encendía sus mejillas.

— ¡Lo hice! —Eren saltó de mis brazos y dejó su 3DS a un lado. — ¡Pasé el nivel!

Miré a Eren, fijamente. ¿Qué me atraía tanto de ese chico? Recordé.

Eren fue mi ángel salvador.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_"Las dificultades aumentan conforme se aproxima uno al fin."_

—Goethe.

Nunca terminaré de entender qué define a una buena o mala persona. ¿Tiene que ver con todos esos mandamientos que Dios ha dejado? Si es así, nunca he sido una buena persona. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Dios nos ha abandonado. No importa si soy buena o mala persona, sólo soy yo. Y mi yo es una mala persona, porque lo dejé atrás. Porque lo abandoné. Soy esa maldita mala persona que nadie quiere ser. Soy al que no le importa, el que no se preocupa, el que no siente. Soy el de las malas elecciones.

Y así seguiré siendo. Y así fui. Y así soy.

Futuro, pasado, presente.

Eren fue —es y será— mi futuro. La mala persona es el pasado y yo soy el presente.

¿Les han dicho que el pasado y el presente viven juntos? Cada segundo que avanza forma el pasado. No existe el presente.

Mientras esperaba observé cómo la gente pasaba indiferente ante mí. No les importo, no me importan. Desearía que todo fuera así de fácil. Sin tener que preocuparse por alguien todo sería mejor. Después de todo, sólo importas tú. No necesitas a nadie más que a ti.

Y, una vez más, la vida no es como tú la quieres. Nunca será como quieres. Lo más cercano está en tus sueños, pero soñar tiene un precio. Si sueñas mucho, dejas de vivir; si sueñas poco, dejas de ser feliz. ¿Vivir o ser feliz? Nunca han ido de la mano.

Si Eren no existiera, todo sería mejor para mí. No tendría que preocuparme, ni pensar en quién soy, ni sentir que no he hecho ni la mitad de lo que pude hacer, ni creer en un futuro ni nada de porquerías.

Claro, todo sería mejor porque estaría en alguna parte viviendo sin un sentido.

Honestamente, no quiero eso. No quiero una vida fácil que no tiene significado.

Mi _pequeño amor sonriente_ apareció un minuto tarde frente a mis ojos. Ya no me importaba la hora ni el día. Sólo existía un quién que me importaba más que nada. Me importaba hasta doler, porque si el amor no duele, no es amor. "El verdadero amor no daña" es tan incorrecto como decir que todo dura para siempre —ah, contradicción—. En fin, mi punto es que el verdadero amor daña más que todo porque estás en más peligro para herirte. El cariño genuino es meter la mano a ojos cerrados en un baúl lleno de agujas afiladas: nunca sabrás cuántas te van a dañar, cuántas quedarán en ti y cuántas dejarán una marca.

Desde que supe la verdadera condena que existía entre Eren y yo, creí saber la respuesta a cuánto me dañaría, cuánto de él quedaría en mí y cuántas marcas quedarían en mí.

—Te ves un poco ido hoy —Eren miró preocupado.

—Sólo no he dormido bien —respondí.

"Es tu culpa que no haya dormido bien", quise agregar pero me detuve. Últimamente no tenía ganas de hacer que Eren se sintiera más preocupado que de costumbre. No quería que él siguiera teniendo algún sentimiento hacia mí. Sólo estaba desperdiciando sus últimos días con un hombre que ya no tiene arreglo. No puedo cambiar quién soy. La gente nunca cambia, lo único que ocurre es que esa característica que quieres "cambiar" disminuye o aumenta, pero sigue ahí. Y si sigue ahí, no lo llamaría un cambio.

No tenía elección. No podía dejarlo, no podía quedarme con él. Ah, mentira. Podía quedarme con él, podía…

Volviendo al tema de que no podía dormir por culpa de Eren puedo decir que los pensamientos de qué hacer después de que Eren ya no estuviera para mi eran tan escasos que asustaba. No había continuación después de él. Una vez que la luz se va, la oscuridad se hace el doble de espesa y cuesta acostumbrarse, sobre todo si cierras tus ojos. Cuando cierras tus ojos no puedes diferenciar la oscuridad real de la oscuridad de tu mente. Caos.

Dirán que es egoísta de mi parte querer tener a Eren conmigo para siempre —nada es para siempre pero deseo que así fuera en este caso—. Una persona no es un objeto para querer que sea de tu posesión, lo sé.

Sus dedos buscaron los míos, entrelazándose. No me gustaba andar de la mano con otra persona en lugares públicos, ni siquiera cuando era menor de edad dejaba que otras personas me llevaran de la mano como si fuera tan imbécil para perderme por el camino. Sin embargo, como ya es notorio, dejaría que Eren hiciera todo lo que quisiera conmigo.

Sin dudas quería encarar a cada persona que nos miraba como si fuéramos unos asquerosos seres de otro planeta. La estupidez humana no tiene límites, tal cual como dijo ese alemán de Einstein: "Hay dos cosas infinitas: el universo y la estupidez humana. Y del primero no estoy seguro." O algo así era, ya ni recuerdo muy bien.  
Por suerte a Eren no le importaba mucho lo que pasaba a su alrededor, él seguía de mi mano, apretándola más. En ocasiones se detenía para besarme, haciendo que la gente nos tomara como unos sin respeto.

Si se tratara de respeto, entonces olvidaría el significado de la palabra para seguir siendo un sin respeto junto a Eren por más tiempo.

Yo y mi pequeño sin respeto no teníamos un plan fijo para hoy. Fue más un encuentro improvisado dado a que Eren se encontraba mejor como para abandonar su casa por unas horas. Ofrecí pasar tiempo con él en su hogar, pero el muy testarudo insistió en salir porque estaba aburrido de pasar encerrado todo el día y de ser tratado como un frágil muñeco de porcelana.

* * *

Nos detuvimos en un cerro, donde nos acostamos sobre el césped en la parte más aislada que encontramos: unos cuantos árboles y una vista hacia las calles grises con sus decoraciones.

En un comienzo costó que Eren me convenciera de acostarme sobre el césped porque quién sabe qué cosas han estado sobre ese césped —me importa una mierda que en las mañanas venga gente a mantener limpio el lugar. Estoy seguro que no hacen lo suficiente—, pero ahí estaba, a su lado, escuchando otra de sus historias.

—¿Y qué hay sobre ti? —Eren volteó su cabeza hacia mí, observándome con sus esmeraldas.

—Ya te he dicho —no quería hablar sobre mí. Ya lo hice en una oportunidad y no necesito crear otra.

Es tan molesto cuando la conversación sólo va hacia un lado. No me gusta tener que hablar y hablar sobre mí porque no es interesante ni para mí ni para nadie, pero tampoco me gusta cuando la gente habla sólo sobre ellas, usando falsa modestia para recalcar una y otra vez lo "bueno" que son en "pocas cosas".

Ni hablar que podía pasar horas escuchando a Eren hablar sobre él.

Por ahora, mientras el mundo seguía avanzando, Eren a mi lado, la tranquilad del lugar intacta, no quería hablar ni escuchar.

Me levanté para colocarme sobre Eren. Mis manos al lado de su rostro, mis piernas abiertas y el cuerpo de Eren abajo. _Encantador_.

Sus dedos agarraron firmes los costados de mi camisa. Me acerqué hasta él para besar su mejilla, cálida como ninguna otra —no había calor como el de Eren. El calor suficiente para ablandar el témpano de mi interior—. Absorbí el aroma de su piel, dejé que el momento se diera por sí solo. No necesitaba apresurarme ni actuar como un desesperado por él, quería disfrutar cada momento que pasaba. La única urgencia que existía era saborear, recordar y apreciar cada beso, caricia, mirada que entre nosotros pasó.

No había pensado jamás en mi vida que podía sentirme así por el simple hecho de sentir a otra persona junto a mí. Era imposible describir del todo cómo me sentía cuando se trataba de Eren y todo lo que hacía conmigo.

Nunca tomé en cuenta cuando la gente decía que cuando uno está con la persona que quiere, por dentro se enciende un fuego peligroso, uno que crece a una tormenta de fuego cuando esa persona está muy cerca de ti. Esas llamas que recorren cada parte del cuerpo, hasta la más miserable, prendiendo todos tus sentidos al máximo. Quería ser consumido por las llamas de Eren, quería demasiado ser consumido por él.

—Levi, quiero una promesa —Eren mantenía sus brazos alrededor mío mientras yo seguía arriba, llenando de besos cada parte posible.

—¿De qué? —me detuve para dar mi atención a sus palabras.

—Quiero que seas feliz y dejes de pensar en mí una vez que yo…

Corté sus palabras y me levanté. No. Me negaba a tener que hacer cosas tan patéticas e imposibles. No puedes pedirle a alguien ser feliz, no puedes hacerlo de ninguna manera. La felicidad solo es capaz de crearla y destruirla uno mismo. Y, puedo estar muy seguro, que por mucho que quiera, no volvería a conocer la puta palabra "felicidad".

No dejaría de pensar en Eren. ¿Es siquiera posible dejar de pensar en alguien? Yo creo que no, porque ni siquiera puedes dejar de pensar en esa odiosa gente que tanto te hirió. Tarde o temprano terminas pensando en ellos. Conclusión: la gente siempre sigue ahí.

Irónico.

"Siempre estaré aquí" te dicen cuando te sonríen. Y siempre están aquí después de sonreírte cuando te apuñalan por la espalda.

Eren también se levantó, se paró frente a mí. Claramente este sería un tema en el cual Eren no usaría la bandera blanca tan luego. Maldito mocoso, siempre tan vehemente.

—¿Por qué? Es sólo una promesa. Puedes romperla si quieres —se encogió de hombros— La romperás de todos modos.

—Entonces no es necesario estupideces como esas.

—No es una estupidez.

—Lo que sea.

Ninguno habló por un rato. Nos dedicamos a quedarnos sentados sobre el césped, acompañados por el silencio.

Eren seguía dolido y molesto, pero yo no podía hacer nada. No iba a salir con palabras que no tenían significados para mí sólo para que él se sienta mejor. No soy capaz de mentir a Eren como he mentido a otras personas. Simplemente puedo hacerlo, pero no quiero.

—No entiendo por qué es tan difícil para ti. Todo tienes que complicarlo —Eren no iba rendirse ni quedarse callado por mucho tiempo. Llegaba a ser molesto, pero estaba acostumbrado.

—Si sabes que es así, entonces no intentes.

Un suspiró por su parte junto a unas cuantas palabras sobre lo difícil de tratar que soy.

—No hay caso contigo, Levi —Eren probó su última carta. —Será una promesa unilateral y abierta, es decir, será sólo de mi parte y podrás sellarla cuando tú quieras. Ahora, mañana o nunca. Yo estaré conforme con cualquier respuesta.

Odié la manera en que me sonreía. Eren siempre intentaba todo para dar en mi gusto, mientras que yo no hacía mucho —así lo sentía— para él.

Tenía que hacer algo por —para— él. De un momento a otro la necesidad de hacer algo por él entró en mi interior.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —no quité mi mirada de él. Hablar con contacto visual es la mejor manera de leer a una persona y descifrar la intención detrás de sus palabras.

—No me dejes. Seré egoísta y te pediré que no me dejes. Lo que puedes hacer por mi es quedarte conmigo, por lo menos hasta el final. Después eres libre de seguir tu camino por donde quieras. Nada cambiara lo incondicional de mis sentimientos.

Asentí. Sabía que Eren pediría algo tan simple como aquello. No necesitaba que él me pidiera no dejarlo, porque no lo haría de ningún modo. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Ni en un futuro, ni en un pasado ni en un presente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ese día pregunté a mis padres qué era la felicidad. Mi madre, siempre intentando darme ánimos y respuestas positivas, respondió que felicidad es lo que ella siente cuando yo estoy alegre y respirando. Mi padre respondió que la felicidad está en nuestro sistema límbico y se activa con factores externos, como cuando realizas una tarea que te gusta o cuando estás con la persona que te gusta. También me dijo que, para lástima de los seres vivos, la felicidad es más complicada de lograr que la tristeza o la rabia porque esas emociones son más fuertes que la felicidad.

Quedé pensando en sus palabras mientras mi madre le decía que no debía opacar más mis días. Hablé para dar mi opinión.

—Está en lo correcto —confirmé— Tienes que recorrer todo un camino tormentoso para conseguir felicidad. Lo sé porque he sido más negativo que feliz en mi vida, lo sé porque conozco a alguien que se ha quedado atascado en mitad del camino —me detuve para pensar en Levi— ¿Qué puedes hacer para que una persona sea feliz? —pregunté.

—Lo que tú quieras —contestó mi madre.

Quedé en silencio para dejar que mis recuerdos aparecieran con mayor claridad. Quería recordar la primera vez que conocí Levi, quería saber qué estaba pensando yo antes de sentir su mirada fija en mi. Recuerdo que sentía frío, mucho frío. Cuando pequeño no tenía problemas con el calor de mi cuerpo, pasaba corriendo o jugando sin que me importara nada, así que el calor era familiar, pero a medida que crecía empecé a ser más delicado con el frío. Recuerdo que me entretenía viendo a unos perros con su dueño. Me gustan los perros porque son leales y dan cariño. Me gusta que sus pelos sean suaves, que saquen su lengua para decir que están felices o quieren jugar, pero mis padres no me dejaban tener perros. Otro detalle de ese día era que había sido inyectado una vez más y mis venas no podían estar más delicadas. Cómo odiaba a los practicantes de enfermería. No podían poner un maldito catéter en el primer intento. Joder, sabía que era más complicado porque me ponía nervioso por el dolor que vendría, pero es parte de su trabajo calmar al paciente. Poco después asumiría que no era culpa de ellos que mi cuerpo funcionara mal.

Yo estaba pensando en volver a casa —no quería— cuando encontré su mirada hacia mí. Fue incomodo en un primer momento, pero no dejaría que un par de ojos me ganaran. Mi madre me enseñó muy bien los modales —a veces los olvido, lo sé— así que saludé. Él no me respondió con su voz, sino que con un movimiento de su mano. No supe qué hacer, ¿preguntar por el clima? ¿preguntar si es psicópata? Me limité a sonreír y apartar la vista. Me gusta sonreír —gustaba—. Una sonrisa puede cambiar la situación, sé que lo hace porque sonreír a Levi fue una de las mejores acciones que he hecho. En ese momento sonreí porque no supe qué hacer, pero pronto sonreiría porque quería hacerlo, me nacía desde el fondo sonreír cuando estaba con Levi porque a él le gustaba y a mí también.

De ese día tengo más recuerdos pero no quise profundizar más.

—¿Puedes encontrar la felicidad y el dolor en una misma persona? —pregunté.

—Si esa persona no te causa dolor, entonces no puede hacerte feliz —mi madre, preocupada, respondió— ¿Hay alguien causándote dolor, Eren?

Negué moviendo mi cabeza hacia ambos lados y miré hacia arriba. Si mis ojos se cerraban un poco lloraría. Mi garganta ya dolía por el fuerte nudo que estaba esperando liberarse. Levi no estaba causándome dolor, él no lo hacía, de verdad, no estoy mintiendo. Yo mismo me causaba dolor por culpa de Levi —y mía—. Cuando me quedaba solo, la soledad me llevaba a sentir culpa mientras pensaba en la gente que dejaría con lágrimas atrás. ¿Era mi culpa que ellos se preocuparan por mí? O mejor formulado: ¿es mi culpa haber llegado a la vida de Levi? Sé que él está feliz conmigo, no estoy diciéndolo porque sea egocéntrico, lo digo porque así es. Yo soy la razón por la que Levi no es tan oscuro como antes. Fue mi esfuerzo, mis palabras y mis intentos lo que aclaró su interior. Me gustaba saber que pude hacerlo porque era mi objetivo. Él era mayor que yo, unos siete o nueve años, olvido la edad de la gente. Y aunque era mayor, él conocía menos que yo. Sé que se debe porque nuestras vidas son —fueron— distintas. Mientras yo crecí en un ambiente tranquilo y cariñoso con gente maravillosa rodeándome, él creció en un ambiente opuesto. Puedo decir que somos un contraste.

Mis ojos se humedecieron. Mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, queriendo cerrar mi boca. No iba a dejar que algún sollozo escapara de mí. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cómo quedaría Levi una vez que yo no esté para molestarlo con mis dedos levantando sus comisuras para crear una sonrisa —reí al recordar eso—. Tenía que dejar de pensar en cómo sería la vida de él cuando la mía toque su fin. Me dolía tanto la idea de que nada cambiaría en él como la idea de que todo cambiaría en él. No quería ser olvidado por Levi, tampoco quería que otra persona tomara mi lugar, pero a los segundos también quería que otra persona tomara mi lugar para que Levi siguiera conociendo que en el mundo no todo es negro. La sola idea de herirlo me espantaba la poca alegría que intentaba aferrar.

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien? —supe que lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas cuando mi madre preguntó.

Ella gentilmente secó mis mejillas con la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué no me dejaba llorar? Si quería llorar, podía hacerlo. Era libre de llorar cuando quisiera. Levi no se interponía en mi camino cuando yo lloraba.

Respiré hondo y me obligué a pensar en un momento agradable. No quería explicar por qué lloraba a mis padres, ellos no entenderían. Ellos llevan años casados, se conocen de toda una vida, conocen el amor desde siempre, lo han saboreado en toda su plenitud pero yo no. Yo, si pudiera, dejaría que Levi pasara a ser el resto de mi vida. No me cansaría de estar con él. Él no se cansaría de estar conmigo.

Saber que Levi no podía ser el resto de mi vida aumentó mis deseos de llorar. Dios, ¿por qué has dejado tanta lágrima en mí? No soy un devoto y creo que mi castigo por no serlo es llorar.

Cerré mis ojos para ir a un buen momento. Recordé cuando Levi me besó. Cuando se trataba de besar, yo no era el mejor en hacerlo, pero tampoco el peor. Si algo me enseñó Levi, fue cómo besar. Supe cómo debía hacerlo para que él disfrutara juntar sus labios conmigo.

Me pregunté si él extrañaría besarme.

Recordé el momento en que abracé a Levi y le confesé que no había nada malo si él quería sentir algo por mí. ¿Fue un error? ¿Fue ese mi mayor error? Quizá si no hubiera hablado en ese momento, Levi no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y lo que sentía por mí hasta entonces se evaporaría. Así ahora él no tendría que querer a una persona que está esperando a que la muerte llegue.  
Volví a pensar en ese momento. ¿Qué sería de nosotros si no lo hubiera dicho? ¿Qué sería de mí? Aunque Levi no me devolviera el mismo sentimiento, yo seguiría queriéndolo y sería mucho peor. Nada que sea unilateral puede funcionar.

Abrí mis ojos. El nudo desapareció junto con la opresión que sentía en el pecho. Mis ojos estaban rojos, no había duda, pero era lo único que indicaba la pena en mí, así que estaba agradecido de que nadie pudiera leer mi mente.

Extrañaba a Levi. Quería sus abrazos, sus palabras, sus besos y su atención conmigo, ahora, en ese preciso momento. No quería que él estuviera lejos pero debía conformarme con esperar a que él saliera de su trabajo y pasara a verme. Yo no podía salir de casa solo, mis padres ya no lo permitían. Con suerte mi padre iba a trabajar porque alguien debía traer dinero, pero mi madre dejó su trabajo para pasar tiempo completo a mi disposición —y eso también me dolía—. No quería que otras personas dejaran de hacer lo que querían por mí, por eso una vez discutí con Levi. Yo le dije que no era su obligación pasar sus horas libres conmigo, con alguien que no podía ofrecer buena compañía y diversión, a lo que él respondió con su habitual vocabulario. Empezamos a discutir hasta que no pude aguantar más y exploté en palabras que sé que atravesaron a Levi. De todos modos nos arreglamos pronto, no había sentido en enojarse con alguien que, a lo mejor, no volverías a ver mañana porque la culpa sería muy grande.

Mis padres conocían a Levi. Tarde o temprano tuve que hacer la presentación, obviamente con mentiras en algunas partes. Ellos creen que Levi fue un amigo que conocí en el hospital —cuando me encontraba bien podía salir de mi habitación y caminar un rato por los pasillos— porque si les decía que fue un encuentro casual en la calle, ellos me regañarían por hablar con un extraño y, sobre todo, por tener una relación romántica con un hombre. Según mis padres, ellos aceptan la elección de otras personas, pero sé que si yo decidiera decirles que Levi era mucho más que un amigo para mí, intentarían cortar nuestra relación. Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que le gustaría conocer cómo serían mis hijos, mi boda, mi vida al lado de la mujer que me acompañaría hasta la muerte.

—¿Me puedes pasar un cuaderno y lápiz? —pedí a cualquiera de los dos.

Mi padre se levantó de mi cama y caminó hasta un mueble en la esquina de mi pieza, abrió el segundo cajón, sacó un cuaderno y desde el portalápices en la superficie del mueble sacó uno de tinta azul.

—Quiero estar solo —dije.

Ellos me dejaron a solas. Si podían, ellos me daban todo lo que yo quisiera. Supongo que una de las ventajas de colgar de un hilo es que la gente hace todo lo que quieres.

Me senté bien en la cama y me estiré para coger el suéter con cierre que tenía a unos centímetros lejos. Lo pasé por mis brazos y estiré para que quedara bien puesto, entonces subí el cierre hasta arriba. Estaba listo para comenzar mi carta.

* * *

Lo primero que hice cuando Levi entró a mi habitación fue levantarme para pasar mis brazos por su cuello. Inhalé el aroma que venía desde él. No quería despegarme de él, Levi lo sabía porque se quedó ahí parado, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Nuestra manera de saludarnos era quedarnos como idiotas parados, abrazados y sin decir nada. Amaba como no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba usar palabras en exceso para que el otro entendiera el mensaje. Es motivador saber que puedo usar el lenguaje no verbal con Levi, porque no puedes usarlo con todas las personas.

Volví a mi cama por petición de Levi, pero dejé parte de la ropa de cama echada hacia atrás, así Levi podía unirse. Era una costumbre que desarrollé, me gusta estar abrazado a Levi bajo las ropas de cama. Es reconfortante saber que él está ahí por mí. No quería ser egoísta y sólo pensar en lo que quiero y necesito, dejando de lado lo que Levi pueda sentir o querer, pero es complicado no ser egoísta cuando quieres a alguien.

—Te extrañé —admití.

—Yo también —admitió.

Ahora que Levi estaba a mi lado, me aferré a él como si no hubiera mañana. Y no estaba exagerando con "si no hubiera mañana", nunca sé si hay un mañana para mí. En ocasiones deseaba cerrar los ojos en la noche y que el mañana no llegara, que mi tiempo se quedara estancado en la oscuridad que viene cuando cierras los ojos. Llegas a un punto en el que quieres rendirte, e incluso yo que soy perseverante, he querido dormir y no despertar. Pero desde la última vez ha pasado tiempo, porque ahora quiero despertar cada día ya que tengo una razón para hacerlo. No quiero dormir y no despertar, la idea me asusta. En ocasiones quiero culpar a Levi por hacer que la idea de partir me asuste —antes me daba igual—, pero no puedo. No puedo culpar a Levi cuando soy yo el único culpable.

Escondí mi rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Levi. Estaba casi encima de Levi pero no nos importaba. Los dedos de Levi pasearon por mi cabello, enredando algunos mechones en sus dedos.

—Levi, —dije su nombre cuando levanté mi rostro para mirar— te quiero.

Si tengo que ser honesto, nunca pensé que diría esas palabras con tanta fuerza a una persona que no fuera de mi sangre. Encontraba imposible querer a otra persona externa a mi familia. Mi familia es lo que más quiero, y me sorprende saber que puedo querer a Levi con más intensidad, aunque, por supuesto, el amor de familia y ese otro amor son diferentes.

Levi sonrió y me besó. Me gustaban sus besos, me encantaban, pero en ese momento no quería ser besado. Quería escuchar las mismas palabras con su voz. Estaba decepcionado al no escuchar una respuesta. Quizá fue mi error decirlo porque, aunque cueste admitirlo, Levi nunca diría esas palabras, no volvería a decirlas. Podía pedirle que las dijera, él entonces lo haría, pero duele aun más saber que alguien lo dice por obligación.

Al separarnos me obligué a sonreír.

Ya no importaba si Levi quería decir dos palabras. No me importaba si me sentía culpable por tener que herirlo a futuro. Si seguía pensando demasiado, terminaría acabando con la poca energía que quedaba en mí. Y, lo más importante, una vez muerto no existe culpa ni pensamientos.


End file.
